minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ignored World
Thanks for clicking on this page, I hope you enjoy! -GREEN0704 The Story I had always had many problems until I found it... I was mistreated and had two friends: Cody and Maurice. We had one thing in common... Creepypastas. Since I always suffered, I enjoyed reading about other's suffering aswell. Cody was first to read it. The only creepypasta we believed in: Decaying Biome. It never let me or Maurice read it. It always brought it to a different site. We believed Cody... We all trusted each other and kept no secrets. The one secret Cody kept... Would be our downfall... H@pP1n3$s Cody always felt much better after reading it... When we asked why, he would respond by saying: "I found it... and I know it..." He eventually just dissapeared. Without a trace. No clues. Except One. The Story. We had to read it. During his funeral, we broke in and got to his computer. We knew the story HAD to do with this. We found the story file on his computer titled DecayingBiome.exe. We opened it. We read the story. The Story was about how a boy who had no friends, found a Minecraft World that all biomes were withering, decaying. Like his tolerance for how he was treated. He had no friends... He was always made fun of. The world made him not feel lonely. He would talk to it and imagine responses. He loved the world. He kept the seed in case someone were to delete his only friend. One day, some kids in his school stole the seed and tried it. They were never heard from again much to the boy's delight. But then it talked about two kids who had met the boy and had wanted to be friends. The characters described sounded oddly familiar. The world then became ignored until the boy wrote a story about it. Then the world for visited rarely again. But it wanted it's boy back... The one that gave it all its affection... She sucked him into the game... Free to love and talk to the boy because in that world... No other humans exist... So he needed to talk to her... The World. The world didn't want anyone else to have him. She has him... And he wants his friends... Suddenly, Minecraft opened up without any launchers or anything. It only had singleplayer. We clicked on it and their was one world. It was named: Fr13Nd. We opened up the world... All around us, things were decaying. We saw the beauty of the dead. We felt the game beckoning us... Pulling us in... We were sucked into the game... H3lp 1s fUtile I now sit here... About to die in the torture chamber.... But I'm happy! We took away the world's Cody. She needed him more than us. We took him away and deserve to be punished. We found it... And know it... We found the world and know we need to die... I am happy to die. As I walk towards the lava and see a blocky Cody holding hands with the World's physical form... I'm happy to no longer hold him back... From the one who really loves him and deserves him... Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Short Pastas Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Supernatural